


Sweet Girl

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "dom!jensen and Jared in drag ;-)"</p><p>//</p><p>Jared knows how to help Jensen after a long day on set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Girl

“Stunning,” Jensen purred, running a large palm over a tan, shaven leg. “You look so good all dressed up like this.”

Jared’s cheeks were rose red, almost about the color of the heels he wore that we clicking together from his legs being hooked around Jensen’s waist. His black mini-skirt was shoved up a little, pink panties pushed aside from where Jensen’s cock was buried inside him. 

“Well, you looked like you were having a rough day,” the younger male moaned, gasping out softly as a couple fingers grazed his hardened nipples.

“And my sweet girl knows how to make it better doesn’t she?” Jensen grunted, pulling out only to slam back in, knowing how to angle himself so that every thrust inside hit the spot inside Jared that would make him cry if it was touched for too long. “Love fucking your good little pussy after work,” he groaned, attaching his mouth to Jared’s neck, biting and sucking. Claiming. 

Jared was almost shrieking as he came after one final slam against his prostate and the smooth friction of the silk against his cock, his cream dampening the panties he bought just for this occasion. 

“Fuck! Jensen, Jen, fuck,” Jared swore, back arched up off of their bed. 

“God, so fucking hot the way you clench around my dick. You want my cum, sweetie? Want me t'fill you up?” Jensen hissed into the other’s ear, rhythm becoming more frantic.

“Yes, please, Jen, need it,” Jared whimpered and keened when his hair was tugged on.

“Say it right, slut, or you get none inside you.”

“Daddy, please, I need it!”

And that was all Jensen needed before he was flooding Jared’s insides with white, claiming him inside and out, hips stuttering, guttural groans slipping from his lips, hand releasing the hair he kept a grip on. 

“Fuck, baby…” he sighed, resting a moment before pulling his softening dick out, forehead resting against Jared’s. 

“I must spend 70 a month just on panties because they end up stained or torn or both,” Jared laughed breathlessly, fingers playing with the sweaty hairs at the back of his love’s neck.

“We gotta get you some more shoes, too, baby. A pair in every color. They’re so fucking hot on you,” Jensen commented, sitting back to look at the debauched mess his boyfriend had become. 

“Mmm, well, I’m not very cheap,” the other male chided. “Prada is my _favorite_.”

“I’ll go bankrupt buying you heels if it means I can fuck you in them all the time.” 

Jared huffed out a laugh and sat up, uncaring of the pool of cum dripping out of his ass as he leaned forward to kiss Jensen gently, not as heated as it had been at the beginning of the night. 

“Love you,” he murmured, hands seeking out the other’s to lace them together. 

“Love you, too, Jay,” Jensen hummed happily, smiling against the lips he’d never get tired of.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a drabble prompt on tumblr (unhealthycodependency) or in the comments here! I also do commissions.


End file.
